revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Discovery!
Discovery! (ディスカバリー！) is a song by Starlight Kuku Gumi. It is used as the theme for Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight: Re LIVE. Tracklist # Hoshi no Dialogue (星のダイアローグ) # Discovery! (ディスカバリー！) # Hoshi no Dialogue (星のダイアローグ)［Instrumental］ # Discovery! (ディスカバリー！)［Instrumental］ Lyrics Kanji= • • • • • • • • 全員 私たちの誇りと　夢を繋ぎ留めるボタン しっかり握りしめ　Let’s go Let’s go Story を探しに行こうよ ( / / ) どんな物語が眠っているかな 表紙を払って　太陽にかざした ( / / ) 忘れていかないで　滲んだインクを 静かになぞって　願いかける ( / / ) 想いの line が交差して　ひと続きの星になった （みんなで行くよ　みんなで飛ぶよ　1、2、3！） 新しい大陸を見つけた　冒険者みたいに 衣装に着替えたら　階段昇ろう 向かい風のふもとで　夢を繋ぎ留めるボタン しっかり握りしめ　Let’s go Let’s go Story を探しに行こうよ ( / / ) その涙悔しさ　きっと糧になる 分け合いっこしよう　小さくちぎって ( / / ) ぶつかり合ったから　激しく輝く そんな宝石があってもいい ( / / ) 代わる代わる探した　大きな星見つけられた （みんなで行くよ　みんなで飛ぶよ　1、2、3！） 物語追いかける足跡が　ほら　道になる ハッピーエンドまで　見届けていて チャンスの女神様の前髪が絡まるボタン 捕まえて離さない　Let’s go Let’s go Storyがみんなを呼んでる （みんなで行くよ　みんなで飛ぶよ　1、2、3！） 向かい風のふもとで　夢を繋ぎ留めるボタン しっかり握りしめ　Let’s go Let’s go Story を探しに行こうよ みんなで行こうよ！ |-| Rōmaji= • • • • • • • • everyone watashitachi no hokori to yume o tsunagi todomeru botan shikkari nigirishime Let’s go Let’s go Story o sagashi ni yukou yo ( / / ) donna monogatari ga nemutte iru ka na hyōshi o haratte taiyou ni kazashita ( / / ) wasurete ikanaide nijinda inku o shizuka ni nazotte negai kakeru ( / / ) omoi no line ga kousa shite hitotsudzuki no hoshi ni natta (Minna de yuku yo Minna de tobu yo 1, 2, 3!) atarashii tairiku o mitsuketa boukensha mitai ni ishō ni kigaetara kaidan noborou mukaikaze no fumoto de yume o tsunagi todomeru botan shikkari nigirishime Let’s go Let’s go Story o sagashi ni yukou yo ( / / ) sono namida kuyashisa kitto kate ni naru wakeaikko shiyou chīsaku chigitte ( / / ) butsukari attakara hageshiku kagayaku sonna houseki ga atte mo ii ( / / ) kawarugawaru sagashita ōki na hoshi mitsukerareta (Minna de yuku yo Minna de tobu yo 1, 2, 3!) monogatari oikakeru ashiato ga hora michi ni naru happī endo made mitodokete ite chansu no megamisama no maegami ga karamaru botan tsukamaete hanasanai Let’s go Let’s go Story ga minna o yonderu (Minna de yuku yo Minna de tobu yo 1, 2, 3! ) mukaikaze no fumoto de yume o tsunagi todomeru botan shikkari nigirishime Let’s go Let’s go Story o sagashi ni yukou yo minna de yukou yo! |-| English= • • • • • • • • everyone Our pride, and the buttons that hold our dreams in place Clasp them tight Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go searching for a story ( / / ) I wonder what kind of stories lay waiting for us. We’ll turn the page and let them bask in the sunlight ( / / ) Don’t forget about it, as we trace the blurred out ink silently And we say a prayer ( / / ) The lines of our thoughts cross over each other And become stars one by one Let’s go together, let’s fly together! 1, 2, 3! Just like explorers who discovered a new continent Once we change into our costumes and climb up the steps We’ll face the headwind, with the buttons that hold our dreams in place Clasp them tight Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go searching for a story! ( / / ) Those tears and frustration will become our grain Let’s share them amongst ourselves and grind them up ( / / ) And it’s because they clash with one another that they make us shine so bright It would be nice to have gems like that ( / / ) And we searched one after another Until we found a big star Let’s go together, let’s fly together! 1, 2, 3! Look, as we chase a story our footsteps become a path It will lead to a happy ending, I’m sure of it The buttons adorning the hair of the Goddesses of Chance Grab them and don’t let go Let’s go! Let’s go! The story is calling out for all of us (Let’s go together, let’s fly together! 1, 2, 3!) We’ll face the headwind, with the buttons that hold our dreams in place Clasp them tight Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go searching for a story! Let’s go all together! Category:Discography:Starlight Kukugumi Category:Music Category:Revue Songs